the_hivefandomcom-20200215-history
Members
The members of the Hive are players that have beaten the Initiation round. A member of the Hive is discernably different from a Hive ally. The allies of the Hive are people who regularly play with the Clan, but are not a part of the Hive's systems and thus do not have a Clan rank or identity; Hive membership after the Initiation gives these aspects to their members upon its completion. The Hive has approximately 2400 total members, but the modern Hive only knows so many of them due to the large amount of members lost at the end of cz1420's reign and the start of the Modern Hive Age. If one is in the Hive, go to the Matriarch to reveal his gamertag and tell that they were a previous member. This list does not include planned members or initiates of "Egg" rank. All known members' names are listed here on the Wiki, but their respective ranks are kept track of by Hive subleaders on a separate list. By doing so, no member can lie about their rank, for the Matriarch and some Monarchs have clear sight the member's rank. Original Members These are the known gamertags of members on the Clan's home console of Playstation 3, in Aliens vs Predator and Aliens:Colonial Marines: *BadassOfDOD *BURNING-WITCH_ (lost leader) *CHAKRAMMblade *DARKWOLFPHOENIX *cz1420 (quit) *italian-stal (Monarch) *dragonsrule4444 *sdrbuck234 (Matriarch) *cyperhustla *philip13_ *grim-mask *WPA_BadassOfDOD *Vatos_LKS *Esom_Hill_Boy *Boricua44 *iwish40 (italian-stal's 1st) *the_shredrrr *Dragonboy615 *hortenwho2 *Londynn9999 *kezzervic *abi3760 *Sadistic_Griz *flarebear02 *zoro727 *pet-shop980 *NOOBISHCRYBABY *lil-bittykillers *tjb2004 *D4rthYoda198 *alz0003 *B-Headed *Moises2wavey (quit) *MILLERDUO *gr8vamp *ivorybertell *teddytom *deric2002 *nathanredrunner *the_guy_who_wins *uJustGotOwnedByC *DRAKOALLSTAR *realgrapeape2012 *celkworm *mad_hatter_968 *bigavee *lilstreethustla *WalterPayon34 *ReyAlonzo91 *alicat91 *dlcmlr *wuskers *MeatEater010 *crazyaxel78 *Anthonyr475 *Almondtea *AG_Rockz *runrundog *cameron3346 *HaNDz-oF_NoD__ *killerrthebest *chaosshadow18 *BamaMercenary *whyisbloodred *wea7mm-08 *buttcheek34 *AnthonyDR475 *fivboys *xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx *THEVENOMSTYLER *ELiTeNuKe-151 *the_hunter2005 *Mantletrooper1 *PRAETORIANRAVAGR *FREAKZSONEYE4nl *war35537 *SLICKZONE *KelpThing *stunnafour20 *codster1324 *PRIMEWARRIOR101 *dexy2001 *esecookiemonster *KEERFIE *csutorka *ShadowWalker_757 *DemonOfDarkness7 *NiGhT_oF_fRiGhT *duckie00 *reachclaw9 *jade_Eliktra *FIRERYNINJA63 *gjoe34 *mhurdle12 *prealien9 *XDarkharXD *AngelHero_1990 *pooma7 *neilgillon *AlfreTheBest10 *alice_170 (quit) *J-L-Walker-2920 *RolandoDaisy1988 *papirringo99 *ghosthunter5999 *froad456 *sTaRk1LL3R_23 *Deathstalker419 *Bibi1005 *monsterjaws *styleenut *colt34cak *Chelsey_just_won *blackorchid73 *Dark_Lycan108 *pegasys4 *RAMPAGE-RAWKR99 (italian-stal's 100th) *hulksmasher51 *TheHunter_Saint *pythor085 *DawnSlayer78 *lucianpowe *BoR1cUa44 *PShardas *blackknight2002 *adaminsky *spidey19355 *bigbluck79 *X_Lone-Soldier *XxLEFT4DEAD2xX *XDeath_Blade-X *TheHunters_Ares *anarchy_angel_11 *alchestbreach123 *tyrada2000 *TheHunters_Mars *deathdelers32 *TheHunters_Zeus *c_d-knowles *dpetch01 *THE_HIVE_CABLER *monkeyrock9 *KeeperofShadowz *pupgod768 *jakeroks123 *maryamrajput *XbOxKiLlEr02 *xWeRockUHardx *KID_n_LAW *aliensRhere *wyatt--earp *Dangerknights *scorping04 *greatwh1tes *NEMO_INSLEY *lostpredator90 *Zx3xIMxPROx3xZ *dugy01 *adiazpolo *footballdjm18 *TheHunters_JK *Blueray72 *damian331 *i-8_Awatis-_- *hirc11 *numnutsforever *dovakiin12 *Alien190 *zachplooper28 *FatboyChubs *DarkAngelCharms *PredAlian1 *nastyyydogg *Amature99 *nightwolf927 *Golden-Boy345 *lizbragg *battylittleste *Dark_Justifier *UNKNOWN-PREATOR *chaosmage99 *youngblood524 *TheBlackDahliaX *Etrius-YOLO *Conseidass *sharkbait0326 *SANIBELBABY *wolfman679 *Knights_Vengence *LIGHT-ANGELKING *SHADOW-LYCANWIND *akablacksmith42 *Vaumon444 *minispot6671 *Kmen2012 *DarksamusS117 *BigMac9957 *DARK-VAMPIREKING *JOMARLUIS *jomar20067 *nck2001 *chevybeagles *starSHIPomar5676 (quit) *akthacker *frieza109 *bunny19524 *Zwaksnoll989 *DEATHHOUNDS37 *knownmarine *eyeofanubus *shadowlurker321 *RECON-ELITELORD *lildredre21 *ELIBITC-H *dethpredator *MULTIPLAYER1999 (italian-stal's 200th) *THAY-GUY-_-O_o *|--LAST-KING--| *|-LAST-YAUJTA-| *CrazyKid1214 *potato_bug10 *snake_eye_214 *Restless_Legion *KillerShadow8852 *footballdjm3 *BLOODYEMOTIONS *costumbreangel *AllHailRichard *The_reapers_last *hudsonwa *BountyBuster *mikerorrer7391 *jellibien93 *killkratos123 *predatorfalcon *tmgmtmkm *kurtrobertbentle *Dr_Stein_Sythe *vintat1113 *agj_shark *DRAGONKILLER5900 *AlexReneMartin *Darkness-night_k *eXtreme-183 *zombiehunt850 *TheDon-xV *bluepokeballs *Smelly_dogg *ngatokorua77 *Chronicle_Alice *SPECIMEN00X *victortango98 *xXPREDQUEENXx *RadicalRabbyGT *grizzotter *ULTRA_MARINE555 *trenttyb *bloodwar789 *thetrueGB *xx_MaYhEm_88_xx *nlnetailfox2k8 *viperrallie *Paperbat9 *dantekoolNoob *damain331 *pfcmenzel *crazydartman *Copy_Ninja_Arts *SHADOW-LYCANBLUD *SHADOW-LYCANRAIN *Kakashi_Shadow *adrianburnt1 *forbidknight68 *Nazgouls_Wrath6 *foxfire03 *MIKE-LOTT *KOMAKAZI_DEATH34 *SHADOW-LYCANFEAR *codkiller0826 *LegendaryScar *redwinger01 *Telecommando946 *dinoshark2000 *narph98 *darthnew *XToxicVinesX *edwardt06 *patrickcoolfunny *PSYCHOSOCIEL *xxMYSThawkxx *RaQuan124 *tentales13 *unfair-sizey *xAssassinAngelsx *chrismvilla *SHADOW-LYCANCROW *earthwolfgirl3 *uyo12 *VkeithZ *black_reddragon *X_Act-of-Valor-X *marshmallkiller *SHADOW-LYCANBANE *royalflushfam (quit) *SHADOW-LYCANEYES *o_so_good559 *DERP-E12 *shadow_1101 *Fallen_ryker *zeus8335 *wanlog410 *momsaccountused1 *crackdealer12 *agent30808 *shadowdark-E123 *viper3558 *THEDESTROYER1543 *ashton_thomas (italian-stal's 300th) *Dalton3899 *BICE1997 *DocWillRockU *ZzV3NOMOUSzZ *corycoon603 *xFriZ-_-Predator *A_ki_ey *sctt12345 *Marine_Team5 *posadas3 *DARKSOUL-LION *roosterad *garfiel09 *DWARF_TOFFEE *wildbeastlion *snowflake0405 *BreadAmongToast *Shockwave *oblivion213 *yourtruenemisis *SUBZERO-2012 *nikoo32 *SAPPERSOLDIER34 *shadowwolf115 *Undead_Excaliber *Xx_darkness66_xX *jacob_nf8956 *crackmonster71 *LOS-Shockwave *SHADOW-LYCANKING *SHADOWxLYCANKING *muffinkiller14 *Veteran_Hive_VIP *aacaec *xzASYLUMzx *preadator16 *LydiaTheX3noGirl *SERPENTX34 *AnthonyTuthill *Sword_of_Shatter *VDracul *r_ethan-44-yahoo *Skull-Girl69 *Sleep-Mystogan *Awesome-Gabe01 *Andrewthe99r *hootyhoo2u *SpaceRated *T_DHBLACKVIPER *DIABLOX3G4 *KILLER-TEDDY567 *slinkyball *DisTanT_D34TH5 *Regular_Slacker *drawfire141 *NW-DIABLO *TheBeastToo *Lotusofthesand *untimentcreeper *drew100jedi *XxRagging_girlxX *SHADOWxxPREDATOR *joshuaget-r-done *gansta_child_04 *God_of_war-ny300 *Sinboy136 *jrwhitb *YAHS-MALAKIM *Ghost_Warrior143 *Atyourmomas59 *godzilla2223 *OBEYnicko2525 *SHADOW-LYCANYAHS *godzilla_rules02 *Rigby911 (quit) *Sword_of_Shatter *iburnbud *alanwaltonharrod *MadaraUchiha_34 *hellhound131 *AmazinButterBro *ALPHAOFMAN *ZillaBeast2005 *kyler_stolte *Jessex1R *Paws727 *LilRoma1 *BOYZDINO *spraw13 *MOCKINGBIRD6331 *GRIMREAPER6337 *checkpoint209 *tiger_kid35476 *Captain_Moroz *aleksytorres (exiled) *MEGA_PRED666 *q-wulf *MachineGunMike25 *hikeboi_trae *TwigggyFann *X-MaximusPain *PhatMan02 *JingaHagane *Frpcmember2 (italian-stal's 400th) *CD14fsp051 *PharaohGamer *ItachiUchiha_34 *biotechhitman155 *pres2start *gageh2013 *BlazeTheCat *khalid-waleed201 *cooljoshmc *sir-butt_ *gonsalvesmnm *gamblerO1dyer *Eche-Davo *ea4dce4473 *bloodnoski99 *Malakye_777 *A40000bpa *ShadowG_Wolf *kila150 *LegendaryYautja *SpiritualKnight *jan_503 *XGeneral_CaesarV (quit) *sassy_chick95 *team_gays *crowcrzy54 *bracero06 *Iverson_II15 *shootingrange44 *EDOJACKAZZ12 *GAMA-DA-BEAR *gamkiller01 *BUCK__HORNs__bro *kida77wolf *Darkend_Storm1 *deathwing88 *spartan12555 *Tooshort515 *pokehulk64 *XxGrimSiperXx *Anthony6754g *xXELMOKILLUHXx *genodorf *ErikAndersson93 *KillenROOKS *Bailinator5 *reptileboy2000 *crazymurdoc1315 *Nic1a1 *EffectedSoldier *Kadonom14 *xDeathx--DEMON *remmyandbubba *DIRE_WOLF_54 *swtkadydid *aliciarenee71 *Joseph32123 *legoandcookie *SpartenBear *pianogirl321 *Hitman_Valentino *doubletroublekid *mystique_12 *Death_Claws96 *malon_b62199 *Tex-_o *KyRsp33dy001 *D-rock171 *patrolEnfOrcer *strawberrymilk03 *GemStarr20 *digat-101 *bmwexotics *Yo-Yo-Bliss *GunSlinging-Girl *i_friendly_fire *CyborgTooth *FinnTheX3noBoy *Chaos_Claws96 *TwistedHollow *XenoBoy515 *AntiMercenary *CODYHOAR *PsYKoticSniPeR10 *krat0zs24 *taylornewman *xXReVoLuTiOn571 *SOSHEAMUS *rml32324242 *LizTheXenoGirl13 *RavenTheX3noGirl *BigBossJacoby *rsipwp *ajwmraw *XenoWarrior6 *Chaoscontrol4 *UW_LYCANPRED *Mrbassy07 *ShadowG_Sparta *DoctorPunisher05 *frankiefab63 (italian-stal's 500th) *THE-MONEY-FACE *BLINDEAGLEj *yamell81 *yolo115zombies *powergamer43 *envyllama *jhdxx4321 *war35537 *DRAGONSHARKEATER *Amador76 *jerbeth2 *timmerchant *xavier_got_ya *xCYB0RGxYAUTJAx *heman224 *SHADOW-LYCANTRAK *Xp0gd *AW-JudasPriest *Left4Penetration *headshotgaming1 *donnahennessyhot *PREDxALIENxKING *HiveViper95 *skylar13698 *nightmax1000 *Undertaker_Money *farcrydragon3 *veuve12 *DEATHDEALER1167 *xHITMANx77 *leehellyer1974 *SERPENT_COBRA_ *TheHunters_Alpha *pp19012 *techingoway *ACEwarrior_96 *Octavian025 *TheHunters_Crazy *HAIMA_LYCOS *Kennett31 *Skull3nat3r *iPhoneX90 *teewee22 *Akuma-wolf12 *arroyin37 *Dr_British *PranksterViking *TeeRexRules *XDarkcryXD *H98Delirious *Shockwave10125 *mexican_boy30 *keithdenny225 *KingFenrir018 *Tanneraa16 *d-bomb4403 *yuikkjhyytrfg *JohnPRGamer *sal_dont_care *EpiCYautja *Xenomorph_Rex *bloodysnipers99 *steveasrious *james4309 *bodark1234567890 *butter-milk-buns *SHADOW-LYCANPRED *Xsilenkilla28X *TheVenomProject_ *BadBloodYautja_ *DBZFan_Mike28 *TimeShifter13 *Buba123long *handbag4 *ana2003sa *RedTheLycan *Poomay *eatmykake95 *spidermanbk3 *KickassOfDOD *AMONIMUS-_-PRIME (exiled) *Sonic1999mf *banjocake *TheHunters_Cutey *superflyboy0530 *DIRBYKING *MrCrazyMan247 *xX-The_Dukes-Xx *Shadow03998 *KILLBOZZY *indio_401 *XSpiritxAngelX *HELLZ_DEADSHOT *HELLZ_LUCIFER- *HELLZ_Devil-Lord * piz420 *cmcgoogan *ShiraiRyuKenshi *xXBLOODCLAWXx *yodog2345678 (italian-stal's 600th) *Midnightsolarsun *TheHunters_Gaara *Evil_Cute_Wolf *SHARKSHERK *Ghost_of_Nomad *jmkonez *MissTabbyCatt *Andrewkemi *OBSSIDIOUS *Indominus-Rex_x *VortexTheX3noBoy *UltimateSnake529 *eliac34 *RogueAssassins5-0 *leapofdarkness *Mysthawk *zebrasman5914236 *QuantumJinx *badboy-_-4ever *IsaacTheSelfish *DeathNinja2002 *xSLAANESHx *cuteholeungowa *JohnBoy511 *SniperofBenning *DarkClaw19925 *GxDaRevenge *PRIME-E_DIABLO *PRIME-E_BAAL *Yondoime *GoddessofBlood1 *XenoBlue426 *SHADOW-H_WITCHER *III-GUNSMOKE-III *macfreeman544332 *Ghost_Rider_404 *III-WARBLADE-III *JhamBone *ASCENSION-NIGHT *ASCENSION-PRINCE *BBY_III_Wraith *rifle_man03 *MaxDeadBear *crusherdultimate *clubamerica1029 *Sordun (italian-stal's last) *Biocronic-9319 (dragonsrule4444's first) *PhoenixX_TalonZz *Bajablastiose121 *kingmsm *g1u17s2003 *UNDERTAKINGYODA *DerpyPanda1091 *VammpriX (subclan initiation) *HadukenFuryReape *smoczyca1987 *studgabe9 *pinkie_is_crazy *PrincessElle1974 *alien_killer1020 *Zipline28 *garfiel09 *wingboy234567 *MAMBA_3329 *Cheesy_Pandaz *glades40 *wolfclan26 *jafetbenjamin15 * reganwison05 *williamminter *MechaPred *garyjr004 *theboy_5245 *xDEATHGUNx360 *|-KILLERxDEATH-| *JAY-BO6987 *roshiolis1 *clmac13 *KiLl-ThE-bOsS03 *BLOODSHOT_59 *forruner4 *SLASH_MEDINA *UnstableXeno *meunier40 *mikeollawi *jmheminem *purpledragonfang *XENOMORPH_JASON *calebjbrown *Freddyking_2008 *DEADSHOT_857 *xFALLENxSHADOWZx *RomanGaming13 *marcopolo1216 *chris1301 *cbolty55 *xSOLDIER-76x *xxKILLERCHANGExx *Blow_the_roof_53 *Ricky05Daniel06 *xTHExDRAGONBORNx *Mattgamer570 *budsmokeronly24 *|-|_DIABLO_|-| *|-|_TALOS_|-| *bostonkg580 *SamSchep *kingofthewolfs32 *RedEyedCrusher *KJHGHM *supersonic14567 *Dereckstator *FNAF10_31 *JalalJ *jds1994fireflame *Irishindian420 *bosu2001 *NeXz_MaYhem *WillyTonny1099 *Hosier_1987 *ARGONIAN-CLOUD *Firewood159 *scarface_9395 *tph1016 *bigjohn1991 *TheSaintLegacy *SHADOW-LYCANZEUS *Grave-keeper666 *HACKER16947 *TheShield_Alpha *TheShield_Omega *TheShield_Delta *TheShield_Echo *OrbittGG *iTzArtier *ufostryker *GodsGamerGirl *DOMCC777 *ZombieKillermjg *RavenKeller *alberthcrazykill *Crazydrew007 *rosevear00 *st_cloud075 *jaimejr2004 *TheSin_Pride *izzygilbert04 (dragonsrule4444's 100th) *BADAS_SNIPERGIRL *Viampire (dragonsrule4444's last) *joshuamel03 (sdrbuck234's first) *SDZlan *Mr_Daniel_Degro *BUCKETS2194 *XxPioneer76xX *SonicFanX117 *devzilla12 (subclan initiation) *BigZane2006 (subclan initiation) *XeNZyluz *zackattack0217 *jr_the-boss11 *Elston172 *DarthDolphin87 *liam90liam *terrariaPRO1 *CryptoSparidium *Frankwest0 *THEDERP1 *Congar08 *genhavoc1587 *divjus0905 *megaking241 *ace9543 *deadofthadead *romeroleon *BulldogsRaw10 *smushypoo *COLTSANDHOOSIERS *jonblaze44 *godzilla123qwe *george2025 *DeltaSquad122 *XX_D4RKrubin_XX *gjoven *wagout1 *f1l2y3 *DxHYPE_LOLZxD *LoWolf56 *NotchaKing *tootz1980 *ThePhatCat4 *Rubidium-2 *heartmoonxeno *MarkVIIX *Xxblaster61Xx *Aaren23 *gsvw *AyeTheyMadBRO *Gsvw1 *malifacentslain *TheAcePredator21 *de_ALPHA__ *TWD-Zombie-fam11 *ApeX_xSHADOWx *Vincent_Bishop90 *stealth943000 *Kentucky-boy-13 *ApeX_ViRusX *slendertender777 *Kaylee_Savage *PredXenoKing117 *toniodiaz123 *Gun_Slinger175 *killer8desroyer *KNIGTHUNTER21 *intoxicated954 *callofduty594344 *Callmeaboss23 *ArthursMom999 *AsSasSInMaRiUS06 *jamwillnic *nfpracing *TheOneCrazyB *bstplayr *Gibbinator1993 *lizzardking5 *zoom_v9_ *X_RatchetClank_X *littlejohn1083 *jjkillaman *SINISTER-HUNTER1 *ALPHA_OF_WOLVES_ *deathsniper6665 *skye44443 *sazabi30 *LegendaryBiggie *Cpldeathstar442 *pupulica *DJ_JN033 *DeuceCx *Boss_man11142003 *DinoDefender9000 (subclan initiation) *LHZ-TheBoogeyman *ZEUSS619 *General_Urko64 *XLEGENDARYB455X *BOYGOTSKILLS07 *ace5020 *CronicHitmanSD *demon19756656 *DoomSlayer2455 *ace010000000 *LarryPDiddy007 (sdrbuck234's 100th) *dragonhunterx36 *AmbroseAsylum357 *Altair2153 *pedro701255 *GotGame4Sale *nails78-hammer87 *countryboy3448 *roxmathis *ykgems *ninawarrior2508 *chillout477 *S-L_BESTIAL_ *NBA_Vizual *KalistoHDGaming *killerwillyjr *COOLCHUCHO *gabigrace_ *NogMan10 *TyRex43 *xPREDalienKINGx *LHZ_GHOSTxBLADE *wisky2001 *DavidBanchett511 *xavier443355 *Dan54326 *SHREK_OGREDRIVE *scouthunter93 *Idomyownstunts03 *SLK-x-ShadowZ *SwiftyMong *alien_hatawa *i_m_just_evil *elpelavacas77 *filero10 *marine_hatawa *S-L_M3RCYFUL__ *S-L_PHOENIX_ *savage_mode2004 *DarkSlayer_XXI *supersaiyan056 *S-L_W1TCH3R- *Games-Four-Life *snipperman500 *whaleshark300 *S-L_HYBRID__ *SHIN__ONI *IMMORTAL_ONI_BZ *Jediknight0407 *BlackBurn92203 The record for the most members initiated in one day in Playstation is 7 so far. Xbox360 Members When the Hive entered Xbox360 in its 4th age of updates, a new list of members originated. The Xbox sector is currently dormant, and this list is known to be on hold at the moment. These are the known Xbox Hive members: *trajectory989 (Monarch) *Powergamer1998 *Sdrbuck234 *Bloodygammawolf *AntiDeacon (trajectory989's first) *Shreedermann *Blowing Mud *tomek carmine (trajectory989's last) *SuP3RpAnDaGuY (Powergamer1998's first) *Devilking778 *YOLOER367 *deadeye36464 *TearierSean4000 *DesktopCash13 *Spike x13 (exiled) *XxWolfy810xX *XLG Locust *i 3 love aimbo *lolly max123 *the goth prince *trolololo (quit) *ShowbizCloud74 *PREDALIEN LORD *YOLOER367 *R21DARKSTAR *dr trayaurus 27 *Graywolf292 *xenomorph39 *ShakyCrowd831 *PINCAL PHENOM *WARRIORWOLF007/ ALEX *MrYolo 3000 *SCLINENDICE450 *KEITHAN 1990 *SpehericLeech21 *TigerishPaper48 *OPG Fang *TigerishClock86 *VenomFang9923 *YuckiestBard823 *Gamerbomber49 *VastPrawn251 (ACM Initiation) *Tiehg (ACM Initiation) *UnbrokenAustin *reptilen 454 *VermillionCat04 *JHDXX *I Sco Predator *Xeno Cougar 001 *Herobrine2606 *EnderChocobo *HATETHIS37 *Hauled Daggers *madskull22 *HyperViper 629 *Correaboss *Fireking67 *PinkPaisley777 *death Angel xwe *M4STERChief2009 *MegaLight117 *swaggbunny15321 *MegaKingstrike *Redghost1181 *Silverbullet67 *BiggestConch22 *xB3ASTGODZx *CoKayCola *BoundingShark55 *RoboticDeath1 *PlayedPine40 *Oldcoot *AngelicSinner30 *XxNITROSXBLAZEX *DeadlyShadoWolf *TheTanqs *Impulsed Ceeper *EPIXUNDERTAKER2 *Eternal Cortana *Doughboi2347 *TeamCora (exiled) *ZombieStrikeCO *Cipher74 *Gr1m Reaper 202 *crankysonic *Homelessgommba *KILLER10SPARTAN *JCforJoetheCrow *FEE032 *elusive1enemy4u *dinonoll *mastermindQA *Synder Girl *aGiLe x WeAvEr *gamerdud7759 *CalebMonster46 *AnimatronicWolf *Kahri90 *ZonaryCrane *oddlyspecial2 *xx Physicalzz x *FoulestHydra0 *XXTHIEFX69 *PoisonApple09 *Thundercookie8 *HH1NATE (Sdrbuck234's 100th) *LoneWolf7764 *SprungLizards *ClaimingOden14 *shadowbetawolf *zombiekiller8j *kalebtukuafu79 *HXXPredatorXXH *KillerGryphon12 *fire skull 7575 *MasterDExtreme *IronSquash9780 *GranadeGrunt *Joshua90007 *BarbaricBook02 *blackopsmano *DEVASTATOR88 *HorrifyingReapr *WOLVERINEvsYou *xray4 0856 *spiderman1123 *Homelessgommba *CrystalAngel IX *OmegaSnowWolf *KertlebergJIII *SqueakierCub911 *PieCrushYumYum2 *onyx gaurd1216 *f4ttyg1 *Sammie Savage *Bored gamer46 *HUNDREDSxBLUR *SvelterRabbit0 *Player637165883 *brobro1923 *FatLadDad *HowlingEddie *ModalPage011 *MCmuffin481 *obviouslime963 *TinedRacer67259 *LifelessDoor67 *LONROD75 *KageFan 121 *NightmareXeno *Fr0zEn GaMeR51 *INSTANT DEATH43 *lamoureux1997 *RenewedCoyotego *BerrasaurusRex *iron star33 *grimreaper56278 *killer robot039 *Jaxsentron *Vyko Vy Xorxus *Bailey 2144 *Golden Fang iIi (last Xbox member) The record for the most members initiated in one day in Xbox is 5. Playstation 4 Members The Hive would further expand to PS4 during the 8th Age of updates as part of the Great Expansion, initially into the Warframe sector. These are the Hive members initiated on the later console of Playstation 4: *Lotusofthesand (Monarch) *piz420 *Forunner *Zreg *NarutoXGoku *Ana2003sa *BloodLust_XV *Valgar1497 Online Members The Hive has a small sector of members that manage internet affairs for the Hive. This list includes the people that help manage the Wiki and make videos for the clan, as well as those from the later-established PC sector. These are online Hive names: *trajectory989 (Monarch) *KingAzxoll9 *TheHiveOfficial *MrALIENSVSPREDATOR *Mad Hatter Demonologist *avp trio *Jonathan Harman *Zee-Dude *GrinWolf *Bleed Blue (first PC sector member) *PredatorWolfXD *Sherlock Kush *That_Hacker_Guy (exiled) *TAKE A HIKEDUDE The most people initiated on PC in a day is 4. Accomplished Members Some Hive members have done more for the Hive than just get initiated and play acouple matches. These members have contributed to the Hive and its resources and are therefore comemorated as such. These people are: The gamers cz1420, BadassOfDOD, DARKWOLFPHOENIX, BURNING-WITCH_, CHAKRAMMblade, italian-stal, dragonsrule4444, and sdrbuck234 have all been Matriarchs of the Hive some time or another. sdrbuck234 is the current Hive Matriarch (see "Hive History"). Bloodygammawolf, Sdrbuck234 (initially Powergamer1998), and trajectory989 were the Monarchs of Old in charge of the Hive's Xbox Sector before the Monarch update in Age 8. The modern Monarchs are currently in charge of individualized sectors under the Matriarch. italian-stal is the Monarch of the AvP and ACM sectors on PS3. trajectory989 is the Monarch of the AvP sector of Xbox360 and PC. Lotusofthesand is the Warframe sector Monarch. The members mad_hatter_968, CHAKRAMMblade, DARKWOLFPHOENIX, dragonsrule4444, piz420, ana2003sa, de_ALPHA__, and numnutsforever are the Council Empresses. The X-Council Empress are Cipher 74 and SuP3RpAnDaGuY. unimentcreeper, Bibi1005, MULTIPLAYER1999, kida77wolf, and piz420 are in the Bulwark of the Royals. Hitman_Valentino, xx_MaYhEm_88_xx, eyeofanubus, shadowlurker321, spidermanbk3, RogueAssassin5-0, piz420, and yuikkjhyytrfg are part of the Mixblood Elites. In the Xbox sector, the Kings are SuP3RpAnDaGuY, Reptilian 454, and PREDALIEN LORD. Tex-_o, pet-shop980, chaosshadow18, MaxDeadBear, and dinoshark2000 are in the Hivebloods. MILLERDUO, SERPENTX34, budsmokeronly24, and philip13_ are "Hiveblood"-level in rank. Only Mantletrooper1 and Cipher74 are in the Hive of Fame. italian-stal and trajectory989 are the Demonic Hive Generals of the Hive's Rage. piz420 is the Hive Sargeant. MaxDeadBear is the Hive Lieutenant. mad_hatter_968 is a previous leader of the group. Hive member mad_hatter_968 is the first member of the clan to be prestiged. xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx was second, and SLICKZONE (Dark-Lycan108) was third. MaxDeadBear was the first to complete the full 45-rank system. The members cyperhustla, Vatos_LKS, and philip13_ have been in the Hive longer than the second Matriarch, being in it since the first Matriarch. The player iwish40 is the first player italian-stal initiated. The player RAMPAGE-RAWKR99 is italian-stal's hundredth initiate. MULTIPLAYER1999 is italian-stal's two hundredth. ashton_thomas is italian-stal's three hundredth initiate. The four hundredth is Frpcmember. frankiefab63 became the five hundredth initiate of italian-stal, and the six hundred was yodog2345678. italian-stal's reign ended with the initiation of Sordun, and dragonsrule4444 broke in her reign with Biocronic-9319. Her one hundredth would later be izzygilbert04, while her last would be Viampire. Sdrbuck234 later initiated joshuamel03 to start his rule and reached 100 with LarryPDiddy007. There are also those who have been considered the Hive Ichor Scions, who have been trainees and/or apprentices of Matriarchs throughout clan history. This began with Matriarch italian-stal, who initially had one of his members take special rounds each day. This first trainee, dinoshark2000, was not seen as an apprentice until he was nearly at his apex and his progress of learning through this method was noted. Later on, dinoshark2000 became a second-era Empress as the first representative of those trained in an "active environment" by the Matriarch hosting Power rounds. Empress dinoshark2000 was succeeded by dragonsrule4444 as the second apprentice to italian, as well as the second Ichor Scion. piz420 became the third and final Ichor Scion under italian-stal. The current Ichor Scion under sdrbuck234 is ana2003sa. The members dlcmlr, footballdjm18, sharkbait0326, Blueray72, BadassOfDOD, dethpredator, nck2001, SERPENTX34, MaxDeadBear, and SHADOW-LYCANKING all own or owned ally clans to the Hive. LIGHT-ANGELKING once owned an ally clan before becoming SHADOW-LYCANEYES. mad_hatter_968 owned several clans. The once subclan Death Deelers, the Demonata, the Goblin Horde, the Legendary Warriors, Elite Hunters (reborn), and the Souleaters are all allies because mad_hatter_968 is a Hive member. However, when the Matriarch is away, he has a council Empress become the temporary Matriarch. This person right now is italian-stal, the backup leader. During this, a temporary Empress takes the empty Council spot. This temporary subleader is currently MaxDeadBear. Executives Normal Executives The Hive also has Executives, a title or role only given to an individual Hive member based nature or personality, not by rank or how long they have been in the clan. This is where first impressions count to the Matriarch. ''Normal Executives: The member italian-stal is annointed the Executive Trainer of Hive members for he is known in his ability of training the Hive Ichor Scions and beyond. The Executive Hacker for the clan was xXOpTiC_KnIvEsXx, whose hacking abilities got him this extraneous title. He was also the Executive Subclan Starter, acting as the epicenter for the first era of subclans. He also created this Wiki in 2013. The member AlfreTheBest10 was the official Executive Moralist, for when he is in Hive battles, he constantly gives the Hive members constant morale to win. The Executive Idealist is mad_hatter_968, for he gave many ideas and contributions to the Hive. He has given many good ideas to Matriarch italian-stal. He is given credit for helping invent the Persecution, Reaper, Alpha, Legendary, and Guardian special rounds. He has also created the Hive-and-Seek, Hive Sumo, Hive Pureblood Royale, and King-of-the-Hive games of the Hive. The Executive Wiki Editor of the clan is KingAzxoll9, who is not even on the PS3, but is the Hive's eye on the Internet and keeps the Hive Wiki nice and organized. TheHiveOfficial is the secondary editor, but is not an executive. The Executive Glicher of the Hive was monsterjaws, who has found the most new glitches to the Hive than any other member. His glitches are his prime source of rankups. The Executive Dodger of the clan was sharkbait0326. His fighting style was considered unique, in comparison to the common brutish tactics of other players. He barely attacks, but much more dodges and encircles his opponent before going in. The Executive Accountant (not as in finance) is SERPENTX34. He has the most different gamertags of any Hive member, with 30 different accounts. He is all known as SHADOW-LYCANWIND, SHADOW-LYCANEYES, LIGHT-ANGELKING, DARK-VAMPIREKING, RECON-ELITELORD, SERPENTX34, DIABLOX3G4, NW-DIABLO, MOCKINGBIRD6331, GRIMREAPER6337, X-MaximusPain, PharaohGamer, SpiritualKnight, EffectedSoldier, SpartenBear, TwistedHollow, AntiMercenary, SOSHEAMUS, Dr_British, XDarkcryXD, RedTheLycan, Poomay, KickassOfDOD, TimeShifter13, HELLZ_DEADSHOT, ShiraiRyuKenshi, OBSSIDIOUS, VortexTheX3noBoy, TheShield_Delta, and Mysthawk. The Executive Berserker of the clan was the_shredrrr. He conveyed the most anger and rage of any player in the Hive since the time of italian-stal. When he was angered, he would often become brash and illogical. During his raging, however, his skill as a player increased. The Executive Elder is a possible title, and has yet to be assigned. Species Executive '''A second type of Executive is a Species Executive. In it, there are the top 3 for each species (except alien). Species Executives are considered the top of each species in the clan, based on their superior skill of that species. Three of the Executives are the top fighters of that species in ''AvP, the fourth alien is the best xenomorph in ACM. These are the best fighters of each species in the clan, the Species Executives:' ''Alien - the most-used species in the clan, these are some of the strongest melee fighters one can find in AvP: #italian-stal - as a previous Matriarch and ex-Chimera, italian-stal has had years of experience in xenomorph combat. Although he is currently not as skilled as he was in his prime, he still holds a very high skill as an alien out of the remaining players in AvP. His most infamous trait is being a renown wall-tailer and one of the best in the AvP universe. #sdrbuck234 - as a Matriarch and a previous Monarch and lesser-Chimera, sdrbuck234 has had knowledge and experience not held by many other members of the clan. A skilled alien across consoles, buck would use his alien skill to build the Xbox sector and maintain the PS3 sector in his later years. His most infamous trait is being known as a very strong ground fighter and semi-wall tailer. #piz420 - after having been an Ichor Scion of italian-stal, piz420 spent the following years refining his alien abilities to become one of the best remaining alien players during AvP's later run. ACM: MaxDeadBear - proven as a common ACM player, he has found ways to be skilled in Colonial Marines, despite the restrictive gameplay. Predator - as a partially-melee character, this is also commonly used in the clan, has some phenomenal all-around players: #MAMBA_2239 - having been known as one of the best yautja players on earth since the apex of clans, MAMBA_2239 became the Hive's best predator player after the leave of XDarkharXD. #SHADOW-LYCANKING - the renowned leader of the Shadow Lycans, KING's presence on AvP sparked the original fall of the well-known clan, until his return in 2017 to resurrect the Lycans and reclaim his title of "King of Blades" as predator. #bosu2001 - with an impressive history in clans, bosu2001 became an involved Hive player in AvP's later years. He became a highly skilled yautja member, and his skills in the species can put even the older Pred Species Executives to shame. Marine - although rare in the clan, the Hive has some great ranged players that show superior skill from afar: #chillout477 - one of the world's best marine players, chillout477 is renowned for his mastery of the marine species, and poses a threat to elite-level players with any weapon of the marine's arsenal. #MaxDeadBear - a relatively skilled alien, MaxDeadBear also spent his time as a marine and can be recognized as the best of the species in the clan during its later years. #untimentcreeper - almost always seen as a marine, untimentcreeper knows ways to kill his opponents quickly and successfully better than all the known marine players in the Hive, holding the apex of marine species until the clan's later years. He has even gained the reputation of being the clan's top sniper with the scoped rifle. Round Executives There are also Executives to each special round. The member that beats a certain special round and wins 5 times in a row is considered that Executive for that round, a master of it. This is a high right and one will be respected, no matter their rank. The rounds involved here are the Power, Persecution, Rank, Reaper, Bloodslayer, and Guardian rounds. The Executive Roundist is the one player that has beaten all of these rounds 5 times in a row, the highest Executive position possible. Special Round Executives: The Executive Ranker of the clan is Mantletrooper1, who has beaten 5 Empress-created Rank rounds in a row without losing. He is known as the "Rank Master" now as a reason. Other executives may be found one day or another. Other Titles Executives are only one type of title. Members of the Hive of Fame have Legendary titles "Legend," "Idol," and "God" for beating the Legendary round. Meanwhile, individualized Battle titles (like those of normal Executives) are given in the Hive's Rage by the Demonic Hive General based on fighting tactics. The Resurrected title is one more individual title given to those that have undergone a Hive Requiem Resurrection. Hive Allies These players are members of ally clans or are commonly seen playing in a Hive group. Most allies on this list are players that have cooperatively and successfully played 3 or more matches with the Hive clan: *Godscreen *TheRagingDemon33 *OPTIMUS-PRIME775 *WeskerLegacy01 *THE_XENO-MAN *CHAOS7377 *beastzombieswagg *Jonay_11B4P *TheMightyBug *BestHunterSniper *Razz630 *browner49er *PANTOMX